Closed Doors
by 0ink
Summary: And with that she let herself fall into the water, with no intent of coming up.
1. Chapter 1

A sense of longing filled Ana as she watched Kristoff through the frosted glass. How badly she wanted to run through the gates and run into his big, strong arms. But she couldn't, she reminded herself. She let him go months ago and she had to live with that.

"Ana?"

Elsa's voice awakened Ana from her distant thoughts. 'What is it this time?' she thought to herself as she walked away from her window.

"Ana?" Elsa cried once again.

"WHAT?" bellowed Ana through the quiet castle halls.

"There's a package for you at the gate. It came with flowers"

Ana's heart pounded with the hope that it was Kristoff, wishing back the love they once shared, but was disappointed to find that it was from Olaf, wishing her a happy birthday. She smiled and thought to herself, 'at least someone remembered it's my birthday.'

* * *

As Ana walked back up the castle steps, she couldn't help but notice it how quiet it was.

"Elsa? Are you here"

She couldn't tell for sure, but she thought she heard a high pitched giggle coming from the kitchen. She cautiously followed it, not knowing what else to do.

"SURPRISE!"

The screams of her friends overwhelmed her as she entered the brightly decorated kitchen.

"Happy birthday Ana," said Elsa as she placed a pink party hat on Ana's head. "You didn't seriously think we forgot your 19th birthday did you?"

"Well, a girl can have her doubts. I'm just glad _you_ of all people didn't forget." And with that she pranced around the room greeting all of those that came, and noticing the one who didn't.

* * *

As the sun disappeared from the sky, Ana snuck out of her room, and tiptoed out the castle gates. Her cloak floated behind her as she rushed out of sight into the poorly lit city. A shiver ran up her spine as a cool wind brushed her face. She questioned if this was the right decision, but continued on her path, knowing it was too late to turn back.

"Here goes nothing," she said to no one but herself, and swallowing all the fear left in her she knocked on the door. Light poured onto her pale face as a tall figure appeared at the door. There was a long pause. "K-K-Kristoff," she finally stammered. "It's me." The light washed away from her face as the door before her slammed shut.

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first entry, so feel free to tell me how you think it is. I know its short, but I wanted to keep my first post simple. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kristoff, please just open the door"

"Just go away Ana"

"Kristoff please. Let me just talk to you. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I need to explain to you why I did what I did. Please, just don't shut me out."

Ana heard a sigh from within as the door before her opened once more. She smiled. He didn't.

"Thank you," she said trying to keep in her excitement. He just grunted as he closed the door behind her.

Sven was cuddled up in the corner of the room eating carrots, as usual. He looked up when Ana entered, but went back to eating moments later. The room was stiff, and everyone within the kingdom could feel the tension. After many minutes of silence, Kristoff spoke up.

"So. Are you going to talk or not?"

"Yeah just wait. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to phrase this?"

"Phrase what?" Kristoff burst. "Your excuse for why you cheated on me? Your excuse for betraying my trust? Well I don't want to hear it, Ana. I'm done with your lies."

"Me too," replied Ana in a low whisper. "That's why I came here. To tell you everything." She looked up into his warm brown eyes, noticing the ice flakes on his eyelashes that had not yet melted from the day's work. He never looked more attractive, and she felt a hunger from within that surprised her. "I want you to know why I did what I did, and how its been eating away my soul, and how I haven't laughed or felt truly happy since the day you left."

Kristoff sighed. "I didn't leave you."

Ana laughed, but not the happy cheerful laugh, the laugh that portrays the strongest feelings of disbelief and pain. "If you didn't leave me then why aren't we together?"

"We aren't together," Kristoff nearly exploded, "because you broke me. You took everything I had and ripped it away from me" He paused. "You were the only thing I had," He added, just loud enough for Ana to hear. She looked up.

"Listen Kristoff. What I did was stupid, but you can't be mad at me. You went into the mountains and didn't come back for _two weeks. _I thought you were lost or that you..." She looked up with tears in her sincere, blue eyes. "I thought you could've died Kristoff." He stiffened as she wept quietly to herself. "I waited for you. I went to the gate every morning, and slunk away at the end of the day as hope slowly drained out of me. The probability of you dying was overwhelming. I didn't leave my room for two days. I didn't eat, drink, or sleep. I wouldn't talk to anyone, and would only acknowledge Elsa's presence when she yelled at me to listen. But the pain of losing you was deafening." She stopped to regain composure, for she had started sobbing by the end of her story. "I decided after a week that I needed to move on. So that night I went to Elsa's ball. And that's when I met him."

* * *

Kristoff looked at Ana, and never wanted someone so much in his life. He wanted to pull her sobbing body in and tell her it was going to be okay. He wanted to stop her mid-sentence with a kiss so powerful that it would let her know he forgave her. But he couldn't. He had to let her know the pain he felt when he found out she had cheated on him. The drop in the stomach when you look into empty, emotionless eyes. The slow and painful break of the heart when you realized the only one you truly loved, didn't think you were good enough.

"I thought that starting fresh would help the pain," Ana continued. "But it didn't. His tongue tasted like yours. His hair felt so silky through my hands, that if I closed my eyes tight enough, I could trick myself into thinking it was you. But when I woke up then next morning, I knew it was a mistake. Even before you walked in to surprise me with your return, only to find him in my bed where you usually slept, I knew I had broken something so special. That even if you weren't alive, there was no one else to be with. And I ruined that." She was a waterfall of emotions by now. "I'm so sorry," she choked through tears.

Kristoff couldn't help it. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "I know" he said, looking into her tear filled eyes."I know you're sorry. I know you feel bad" He said, consoling her with an arm on her shoulder.

"You do?" She looked up in surprise.

"I do. I know because every day I see you watching me through your window. And everyday I see you slink away sadly when I go into the ice shop."

She froze, not knowing how to react. Before she could say anything else he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey hey hey I'm back! I've been trying to come back sooner, but didn't really have time. So this is chapter two! I have a general idea of what I want to do, but please feel free to comment ideas, and I'll see if I can fit them in. Thanks for reading! -K**


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff opened his eyes to the familiar scenery of his house. Every morning was the same in the Bjorgman household. Except for today. Today, instead of waking up to his best friend waiting to play, he woke up to a disappointed look on Sven's face, and he felt the same way inside. 'You didn't do anything wrong' he tried to reassure himself. 'It was just a single kiss that happened in the moment' But the more he tried to convince himself of this, the more he knew it was no use. He had gone back to the one person he tried to stay away from. He got out of bed and made himself some waffles. He let out a long sigh. 'Today is going to be rough day' he thought as he headed out the door, waffle in hand, Sven by his side. He closed the door and entered the bustling plaza. Today was the feast of Anna, celebrating the innocent little princess that everyone loved. Kristoff passed 5 blown up posters of Anna's face by the time he got to his ice shop, the only one not decorated with Anna's face or words of love for her. He walked upstairs into the freezer, and began to cut the ice, not bothering to put his gloves on first.

* * *

Anna, on the other hand, woke up to the sound of cheering townspeople. She ran to her window to wave, causing a roar so loud people in Finland probably heard it. She giggled thinking about how life had finally taken a step in the right direction. Today was her day to shine. It was her feast day after all, but more importantly, she had won Kristoff back-or so she thought.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not in? Today is Monday, it's his workday."

"I'm sorry princess, but Kristoff took the day off. He left this morning after just 15 minutes of work. He didn't say anything about where he was going or how long he would be out. He just got up, dropped the keys to the store on my desk and walked away."

"Oh," replied Anna. "Well if you see him, tell him I stopped by"

"Sure thing princess"

"Thanks Stefan," and with that, Anna was out the door and on her was to Kristoff's house. 'He has to be there' she thought to herself, but she couldn't convince herself enough to really believe it.

She knocked, with no answer. She tried the doorknob, and it was unlocked. "Kristoff?" No one answered. She pushed back the door to reveal an empty house. Kristoff had left, and according to the _Welcome to Weselton _pamphlet on the floor, he wasn't just out for groceries.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was awakened once more by the sobs and wails coming from Anna's room. She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, and headed down the hall. She knocked on Anna's door with, surprise!, no response. She opened the door anyway and sat at the foot of Anna's bed, in the same way she has been this whole week. Elsa's presence didn't stop Anna from crying full force. Elsa's heart broke as she looked down at the mess that has become her sister.

"Anna why don't you get up and take a bath. Your hair is knotted, your breath smells like fish oil, and quite frankly, so do you."

"Go away Elsa," Anna groaned.

"I'm not leaving until you get into that tub. I'll go start it now. You have five minutes to get up."

Anna just rolled over and continued to cry, but this time it was silent. Only warm tears flooding down her face revealed that she was crying. 'At least my tears will blend in with the bath water,' she thought. It took every ounce of energy to get herself up. She looked in the mirror for the first time in days, and was shocked at her appearance. Her face was ghostly pale, and she had bags under her eyes that had bags themselves. Her frail body resembled that of a skeleton with a paper thin layer of skin. The only life left in her appearance was in her pale blue eyes that were crisp as ice. They were sad, and innocent, and resembled those of a child. She was vulnerable even in appearance.

Elsa came back into the room and handed her fresh clothes and a towel.

"I'll be back in about an hour. I have a little surprise for you when you get ready."

Anna reluctantly nodded and headed towards the bathroom. She closed the door and turned the bright headache-inducing lights off. Only the glow of the early morning sun peeked through the window. She stripped down and got into the warm bath water, filled to the brim with vanilla scented bubble-her favorite. But even the bubbles couldn't make her feel better. The only person she ever truly loved was gone. She got a second chance, and he ran away. He was her everything, and now he was gone. She felt hopeless. She would never meet a man as perfect as Kristoff, and she would never learn to love again. Time flew by as she relaxed in the tub. But the longer she soaked, the sadder she became. Everything reminded her of Kristoff. The caramel colored walls reminded her of his brown eyes that were deep set and could melt the hearts of anyone who looked into them. The snowflake patterned floors reminded her of the days when she would wake up early and spend the whole day in his ice shop, watching him hum as he worked. She couldn't stand being without him. She couldn't live without him. She glanced at the clock. 'Elsa will be here soon,' she thought. 'It's now or never.' And with that she let herself fall into the water, with no intent of coming up.

An ear-shattering scream burst through the halls as Elsa crumbled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything became a blur. Policemen, guards, and castle workers rushed through the doors and dragged Anna out of the tub. Everything played out quickly, but for Elsa it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. She sat on Anna's floor as they rushed her to the hospital. She sat on Anna's floor as crowds formed around the castle. She sat on Anna's floor for the next three days.

* * *

When Elsa finally emerged from the room she was immediately surrounded by servants and maids, demanding she ate, demanding her to get some sleep, demanding her to do everything she didn't want to do. She walked past them without a hint of acknowledgement and continued into the kitchen with a glazed look in her eyes. The chef's looked at her for instructions on what to begin to prepare, but she glided past them as well, straight into the pantry. She returned to her room to indulge in the first meal she's had in three days. Chocolate.

* * *

"Elsa!" The guard nearly broke down the door as he trampled through the halls and into Elsa's room. She looked up slowly her eyes still red and glossy. "Elsa we just got news from the hospital. She's awake"

Elsa had never gotten changed so fast in her life. Within minutes she was on a horse, fresh clothes on, new braid, and a smile of relief painted across her face. She and her castle crew were speeding through town so fast that vendors and townspeople barely saw them pass. When they approached the hospital the crowd was immense. The townspeople probably doubled the size of the small hospital behind them. Pushing through the crowd and into the hospital Elsa started to cry again. '_Conceal,' _she thought to herself. But it was too late, by the time she reached Anna's room she was in hysterical sobs. Anna, looking paler than usual and weaker than Elsa's emotional control level, looked up at Elsa. But there was something on Anna's face that Elsa hadn't expected to see. There was a hint of remorse, but not for attempting suicide, for living. Elsa pushed that thought away and slowly approached the bed. "Hey Anna." Anna didn't respond, she just looked up at Elsa with wide blue eyes that were sad and confused.

"Why did you save me?" Anna whispered after a few seconds of silence. Elsa looked away.

"Anna, not now."

"YES NOW ELSA! WHY AM I STILL HERE!" Anna burst.

"Anna. _Not now," _Elsa urged_._

"ELSA! DON'T PUSH THIS AWAY. WHY. AM. I. ALIVE."

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? LET YOU DIE?! ANNA YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT. YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON LEFT IN MY LIFE! I WASN'T GONNA LET YOU LEAVE ME!" Elsa lost it. She knew the people outside could hear, but she didn't care. "THE QUESTION SHOULD NOT BE WHY YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. THE QUESTION IS WHY YOU THINK YOU SHOULD'NT BE!"

Anna was silenced. A silent tear slid down her cheek and into her lap. Elsa's shoulders dropped with a sigh. She sat down at the foot of Anna's bed and they sat in silence. The tension of the room slowly faded away and Anna looked up at her broken down sister, "Is that," Anna sniffed, "_chocolate?"_ Elsa giggled. "Elsa!" Anna gasped.

"It's the only thing I've eaten in the past week," Elsa blushed with her head down

They both burst into laughter, and the room lightened.

"Anna?" A nurse entered the room. "You have a visitor."

"Who?" Anna was puzzled. The only person who cared about her was sitting right next to her.

A large figure appeared at the door.

"Hi Anna."

"Kristoff?"

* * *

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN DROWNING IN HOMEWORK. I HAVE SPRING BREAK THIS WEEK SO MORE POSTS TO COME! :)**


End file.
